Both Sides Now
by Isis of the Lost
Summary: Let's see what happens when Bella is a vampire and Edward is human. :D


Chapter 1

The forest. The memories are still as painful as they were three centuries ago.

_The Revolutionary just broke out when I was about to runaway with the love of my life. I came to meet him in the forest, so that we could leave everybody and start brand new. It would be hard leaving my family behind but I did not want to marry the governor's son, a lapdog to the king of England. Nobody believed me, but he was a traitor._

_I took the carriage to the outskirts of Charlottesville, Virginia, to wait for him. There was no sight of him around and I was scared that he might've changed his mind._

_I waited for a couple of hours in the carriage until I heard a rustling outside. I got out in hopes it was my love and I called out his name but there was still nobody around until I turned to face my carriage and saw the only person I never wanted to see._

_James._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked._

_He certainly looked different than before. He was the most unattractive man in town but certainly his features now seemed more sharp and beautiful. I was distracted by his pale skin until I noticed something._

_His eyes._

_They were blood red. I gasped at the sight of them._

"_Oh, don't worry Bella. You don't have to be scared of me" he said smoothly. It felt as if his words were hypnotizing me._

"_Now what are you doing away from home…. all alone?" he added._

"_N-nothing. W-what are you d-doing here?" I stuttered and failed to act brave. _

"_For you, Bella. You smell just so divine"._

_I took a step back knowing that what he wanted to harm me. As he took one step towards me, I started to run as fast as I could to the carriage. Within seconds, I saw him standing by the door. How could he possibly be so fast?_

"_There's no point in running, Bella. I can still catch up. But now, if you want to make this hard, then I can't deny a challenge" _

_I wanted to wake up and forget about the nightmare, but before I realized that I wasn't dreaming, I felt my neck being grabbed and I was tossed to the floor that caused my head to hit a tree._

_I let out an agonizing cry as I started to feel dizzy. My body was faced up in an awkward position by the tree trunk. I wanted the man that I love to come and save me from this demon._

_I felt something wet and warm from the back of my head and I touched it only to feel my blood. As soon as he saw my red fingers, he raced toward me and grabbed my hair and dragged me away from that tree._

"_This would be very quick" he said furiously._

_I knew it was the end of my life right there after he said those words, though I had no idea what he was planning to do with me._

_It was quick and I didn't realize he grabbed my arm until I felt my wrist being punctured and the burning started. _

_Then everything went black._

_I didn't know how long I was unconscious when I stared in the sky and saw the dark branches. I suddenly heard a voice calling out my name like an angel. But it wasn't an angel. It was my Jacob. His warm russet skin touched my face and I thought I was in heaven until I felt my insides burning._

"_Bella, Bella, are you okay?" _

_I couldn't speak but I screamed from the pain. I turned my head to look around to see where James went and saw his body ten feet away from me without a head. I was horrified. Jacob could've not done that to him._

_I looked back at Jacob to look at his confused face. I needed to know what was going on._

"_W-what's h-happening to m-me?" I groaned._

_He stood quiet until his confused reaction into a horrifying one. He looked scared and that only made me even more petrified. _

_He started to tear when he said, "Bella, I have to leave"._

_I couldn't believe he was telling me this. I shrieked from the burning pain._

"_We can't be together because of what you're turning into"._

_What _am _I turning into?_

"_NO. Don't leave me!" I screamed._

_I let out another agonizing cry._

"_I'm sorry". He took off after saying those words. I never saw anybody run so fast and I wondered what was really going on. There were so many questions in my mind and the pain was not making it better. _

_Why was my body hurting so badly? Why did Jacob just leave? Jacob. _

"_JACOB!" But he didn't come back. I wanted to run to him but I was paralyzed on the floor. My whole reason for existence just vanished to the dark forest. I kept calling his name over and over but I got no answer. I was alone and nobody was going to save me. Not even my Jacob._

_My body felt like it was on fire for three days and after those three days, I knew he was never coming back._

I opened my eyes to find myself two hundred and thirty four years and three thousand and thirty three miles away from that day. I was now in a little town named Forks.

The greenery of the forests was fascinating with the sunrise. The rain had just fallen and the smell of the plants after the rain was enticing. I got distracted when there was a rustling in the bushes and it smelled like elk. I knew my prey would be near. I saw it in between the bushes and before it had any chance of escape, I launched myself at it.

After I was done drinking the elk's blood, I raced back to the mansion to see the others. The second I opened the door, I saw Angela standing by.

"Are you ready for the first day of school….again?" she asked.

Oh great, school. It was a way to keep up with our appearances so that people wouldn't think that a whole bunch of teenagers live in a mansion and don't do nothing.

"Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes" I replied. I quickly ran up the stairs to change out of my torn and blood stain outfit to something suitable.

I came back to down to see everyone leave and go to the car. Today I was driving with my new car that I bought a week ago just so that we can drive in low key. Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike stepped inside the 3 series BMW sedan.

Before I started the engine, I needed to remind them of the rules.

"Remember the rules. No running abnormally. No punching walls, Mike. And if you feel thirsty-"

"- go out to the forest right away as far as you can and drink" they all finished allowed.

I let out a sigh. "Alright. Here we go". And roared the engine to life.


End file.
